DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): The objective of this program is to develop a contact lens material with higher oxygen permeability than other commercially available rigid gas permeable lenses (RGPs). Successful development of a high oxygen permeability lens will allow for much longer wear schedules without compromising ocular health. During Phase I, Compact membrane Systems, Inc. demonstrated that CMS copolymers showed characteristics desired of a contact lens material. These materials have exceptional optical properties, and extremely high gas permeabilities that exceed those of current RGP materials severalfold, and would not limit the oxygen available to the cornea. The machineability and moldability of one material was compared with other RGP materials, and ranked very favorably. The copolymer was also resistant to protein and lipid deposition. Additionally, studies showed that the surface could be treated with a variety of techniques to improve wettability, another important feature. The Phase II effort will include: Optimization of surface modifications Refining of molding and manufacturing processes Development of lens design Preclinical and "proof of principle" clinical trials Development of a commericialization plan Completion of these tasks will yield a safe, competitive contact lens material for daily, permamnent, or extended wear. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available.